Fox has the Fleas
by napkin
Summary: Fox gets fleas and everyone else dosen't want to get them. Yes, I'm still alive and this story will go on! Chapter 3 oh glee!
1. Krystal is pissed

"Ahh! My hand's stuck in the toaster!" Slippy yelled. "Not again," Fox said "It's your turn Falco." Falco stopped reading an article about how a cat and a dog got married and had a baby pig (I don't know how that happened) and went to help Slippy. "Come here you little wart!"

Fox shook his head. He was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. 'It's so interesting!' he thought. He scratched his neck. Peppy came in and sat right next to Fox.

"Staring at the ceiling again?" Fox nodded his head, still scratching. Peppy noticed. "What's wrong with your neck?" Fox stopped scratching. "Nothing, maybe a rash." "Or maybe something else."

Fox got up and tried to go to his room, but someone tackled him. He could see a hint of blue. "Fox McCloud you lied to me!" Krystal yelled. "You said that you would take me somewhere fancy. But where do we go? McDonalds! What do we get? The Dollar Menu! You have to be the cheapest man I know!"

Fox got up and looked at Krystal. He scratched his ear. "I thought that... well, you see... um... I got nothin'." As much as Krystal wanted to strangle Fox, she would let him go. "One more chance, tonight. Don't be late! And stop scratching your ear!" Fox stopped and watched Krystal march away. "Great, there goes the last of our money."

Fox went in his room and turned on the TV. "I love you, you love me..." Fox freaked out and tried to find the remote, but his room was a mess. Clothes and papers everywhere. "We're a happy family..." Fox was close to shooting the TV, but he passed out from the song.

_That was crazy! I've finally put up my first starfox fanfic.(cheers) Read and Reveiw, and be nice:)_


	2. Itch!

Fox woke up about 3 hours later and saw Reading Rainbow was on. "Thank God!" By now he had sense enough to turn off the TV from the TV. He went into the kitchen and had an insane itch on his back. Peppy walked in as Fox was scratching. "Fox, where have you been, and why are you still scratching?"

"I don't know." Fox said "It's like something's eating my back!" Falco popped in "Like fleas?" Fox stopped scratching and his eyes got wide. "Oh no!" Falco and Peppy took a step away. "Did somebody say fleas?" Slippy said from around the corner. "I upgraded ROB to take care of fleas, just in case." Then Krystal came in looking very sick. "Uh… does anyone have any Midol?" Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy just sort of coughed.

"You see Krystal…um…we don't …" Peppy started. "Oh! Of course, but I really need to go to Corneria for some tampons or something." She looked at Fox. "You're off the hook for now, if I eat anything I'll barf!" She walked off to the arwings and flew off.

"Anyway, about those fleas." Slippy said. He pushed Fox all the way into the bridge and up to ROB. "Hey! Fox may have fleas, could you examine him?" Slippy asked. "Affirmative." ROB took out a big magnifying glass, from nowhere, and looked at Fox's fur. They all saw hundreds of fleas. "Fur world domination!" One of them said. "This may be a problem." Falco said.


	3. Bath time

So sorry. I've been so lazy, and when I wasn't lazy I was busy. This may be bad, I don't know. I haven't been on fanfic in a while so don't be too mean.

* * *

"Ok, what do I do about these fleas?" Fox asked. 

"Don't come near us! I've had fleas three times, and I don't want to get them anymore!" Peppy said walking away.

"I'm with pops!" Falco said following.

"Can birds get fleas?" Slippy asked randomly.

"I don't know, and I'm not staying to find out!" Falco yelled as he ran to his room and locked the door.

"Do you ever wonder why he's so quiet in his room? What does he do up there?" Slippy said looking up the stairs.

"He gets on his laptop and looks at porn of course." By now Fox was scratching all over.

"If I may make a suggestion, why don't you take a warm bath?" ROB said.

"I didn't think about that. Thanks ROB!" Fox said as her ran to the bathroom. He got the water at the right temperature and the right height. He was about to undress when Krystal opened the door.

"Hi Fox," she said closing the door and walking slowly towards him.

"Uh…hi Krystal." He said taking a step back. Krystal kept walking toward him while he tried to walk back. Soon he had nowhere else to go.

"What's wrong Fox, afraid of a girl who wants you so bad?" Fox almost wanted to jump out the window into space, but this wasn't worth it.

"Kind of," Fox squeaked. Krystal was almost on top of Fox licking his ear. She was about to lift his shirt when he said "Krystal please! I've got fleas!"

Krystal looked at Fox then slowly backed away. "Eww, and I was going to do you? No way! I'm out of here!" She walked off looking disgusted.

'The sooner I get rid of these fleas the better.' Fox thought as he got undressed.(roar!) He sat in the tub and relaxed. But there was still a small itch on his ear.

On Fox's ear

"Foolish animal, thinking he can get rid of us? Even if the water got on us we can still swim! Muhahahaha!" "Faster world domination!"

In the tub

Fox had dozed off and was having the strangest dream ever. He was walking down a long hallway with a door at the end. But as he walked, the door moved further away from him. He would have had this dream for hours if he hadn't heard the knocking at the door. An old sounding voice came.

"Fox, get out of the bathroom now! Don't you remember the ten minute rule?"

Fox got out the tub and started to dry up. "Grumpy old man…"

* * *

Ok, so yeah. Tell me how it was, and be honest. I can take it. 


End file.
